Lecciones de vida: A veces los vagos de permanente tienen que madurar
by Frany Fanny Tsuki
Summary: Gintoki tenia su vida resuelta, una sin preocupaciones ni responsabilidades, era dueño de su propio trabajo, sus ingresos no era muchos, pero le bastaban para vivir bien y comprar leche de fresas ,todo parecía perfecto hasta esa mañana cuando alguien toco su puerta y su vida dio un giro de 360 grados.-HIATUS TEMPORALMENTE
1. Prólogo

Los personajes no me perteneces, **si no a Gorila senpai, H** **ideaki sorachi,** tampoco la imagen de portada, esa pertenece a su respectivo dueño **,** lo único que me pertenece es la historia.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Universo alterno**

Cursiva: recuerdos anteriores,pensamientos.

—: diálogos

La personalidad de los personajes puede contener **Out of Character** (OoC): fuera del personaje .

* * *

 **Lecciones de vida:** _ **A veces los vagos de permanente tienen que madurar.**_

* * *

 **Summary:** Gintoki enfrenta la etapa más difícil que un hombre soltero podía enfrentar: Ser padre.

* * *

 _ **Lecciones de vida...**_

 **Prólogo:**

Gintoki tenia su vida resuelta, una sin preocupaciones ni responsabilidades, era dueño de su propio trabajo, sus ingresos no era muchos, pero le bastaban para vivir bien y comprar leche de fresa.

Todo parecía perfecto hasta esa mañana cuando alguien toco su puerta y su vida dio un giro de 360 grados.

En ese momento que la niña de ojos azules lo miró, deseo jamás haber tenido sexo en su vida.

No podía creerlo, tan solo ayer era un pobre desempleado gastado su dinero en pachiko, tomado hasta olvidar su nombre y hoy antes de atardecer era padre de una criatura.

¡Padre de una niña! Una de ojos azules y cabellos bermellón.

¿Qué tan jodido podía estar su vida en ese momento?

¡Apenas podía con su patética vida de soltero y ahora tenía una hija!

¿Qué se supone que haría? ¿Enseñarle malas palabras y golpear a otros hasta sangra sus nudillos?, ¡Acaso no se daba cuenta que él no era ningún adulto responsable y que jamás lo seria!

El simplemente era Gintoki Sakata, un vago más del sistema, desempleado e irresponsable, no padre de una niña.

¡Necesitaba una máquina del tiempo con urgencia! tenía que impedir a como diera lugar jamás haber tenido sexo, si el tan solo pudiera encontrar a ese gato azul y robarle su máquina, su vida no estaría jodida.

—¡Mami!,¡Por favor no, papi! Mami noooo….—El grito desolador de la pequeña niña de seis años, lo hizo despertar de sus egoístas pensamientos, no podía ignorar lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Gintoki no quería, absolutamente e innegablemente ser padre, pero aquella niña de cabellos bermellón era su hija.

La vida jamás le preparo para esto, el gran reto que un hombre soltero de veinticuatro años puede enfrentar: **ser padre.**

 _ **A veces los vagos de permanente tienen que madurar.**_

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Originalmente tenia estaba trabajo en un fic HijiMitsu , mientras lo estructuraba Gintoki apareció en escena y antes de darme cuenta termine escribiendo un _spin-off de ese mismo fic,_ lo curioso fue que este fic empezó a tomar forma de forma abrumadora , eso no me ocurría en años, pero bueno aun falta afinar detalles, asi que perdón si me tardo mucho :P

Y para terminar, Ojala que apoyara a que el fandom de gintama no muera , últimamente esta tan inactivo.

Cosas estúpidas que solo le pasan a frany, X3 es mi historia numero diez y con esta cumplo mi propósito de año :'v lo único que he cumplido TnT.

nos estamos leyendo

 **Con cariño frany**

 **17-11-2017**


	2. Capitulo 1-Nadie pidió ser padre

Los personajes no me perteneces, **si no a Gorila senpai, H** **ideaki sorachi,** tampoco la imagen de portada, esa pertenece a su respectivo dueñolo único que me pertenece es la historia.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Universo alterno**

Cursiva: recuerdos anteriores,pensamientos.

—: diálogos

La personalidad de los personajes puede contener **Out of Character** (OoC): fuera del personaje .

 **Ojo** : los ojos de Gintoki en el anime son rojo, **mientras que en el manga son azules, en este fic el color de ojos de Gin seran azules**.

 **¡LEER BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO,NO ME HAGO RESPONSABLE , CONTIENE SAD!**

 **Con mucho cariño para :** melgamonster ,Gabyru07 ,YorozuyaOkiKagura,Any-chan15,tamago to gohan-aru

 **¡Gracias por comentar!**

 **este capítulo está dedicado a todas ustedes**

* * *

 **Summary:** Gintoki enfrenta la etapa más difícil que un hombre soltero podía enfrentar: Ser padre.

* * *

 **Siete años atrás….**

—El amor es una basura— así empezaron su conversación, la mujer que estaba a su lado parecía bastante melancólica, no por ello dejaba de ser hermosa, recordó como desde el primer momento que la vio intento coquetear con ella, sin embargo la joven no parecía tener el mismo interés que él.

— ¿Quién te rechazo?— inquirió, sin dejar de mira el partido de futbol que estaba dando.

Había estado bebiendo desde que llego, deseaba sentirse tan basura como en ese momento, fue por eso que se le acerco, era más de la nueve y no era fin de semana, para ser preciso era miércoles, mañana tendría que levantarse para ir a la preparatoria, como si aquello no fuera lo suficiente malo, le había rechazo de la peor manera, el corazón le dolía y no es que fuera un romántico de mierda, pero un rechazo dolía más que un cinco en matemáticas.

—Alguien que no valía la pena— menciono ella, entonces la mujer de cabellos bermellón lo miro, Gintoki no pudo dejar de apreciar aquellos hermosos ojos verdes, sin duda alguna era muy hermosa, una mujer al cual el jamás aspiraría, quizá sería mejor platicar, pensó el de permanente.

—Puedo preguntar quién fue el desdichado que dejo ir, a tan hermoso flor. —Kouka miro aquel hombre, se veía igual que de roto que ella, sus ojos azules le trasmitía una extraña sensación de melancolía.

—¿Y bien?

La mujer de ojos verdes lo miro con una sonrisa amarga, Gintoki señalo el anillo anular que llevaba entre sus dedos, no había podido deshacerse de aquella baratija— aunque más de una vez su hermana la persuadió, más Kouka no cedió— una lágrima cayo de su rostro, recordando como aquel hombre le había pedido matrimonio para luego botarla si darle una razón creíble.

Aquella acción no paso desaparecido para Gintoki, ella se limpió rápidamente el rostro y puso una de sus tantas sonrisas fingidas, ocultardo así aquel dolor que la llevaba consumiendo en los últimos ocho meses.

—¿Porque piensas que él me rechazo y no fue al revés?— dijo divertida, pesar que sus ojos intentaba no soltar ninguna lágrima más.

—Porque tú no estaría en un bar de mala muerte— respondió con obviedad—en cambio estaría disfrutando esta magnífica noche con algún tipo así de guapo como yo.

Ella soltó una pequeña risa, que aunque fue tan fugas había resultado la más sincera en meses.

—Gintoki— se presentó aquel hombre.

—Kouka—continúa aquella mujer.

Quizá fue por la soledad de ambos o por el ambiente pero aquel miércoles por la noche, la vida de Sakata Gintoki de diecisiete años quedo ligada a la de Kouka de veinticinco años para siempre.

Nadie sabía que ese sería el comienzo de sus vidas para ambos, quizá más para Kouka que para Gintoki, puesto el vería los resultados de aquella noche tiempo después.

* * *

 **Lecciones de vida: A veces los vagos de permanente tienen que madurar.**

Capítulo 1. — **Nadie pidió ser padre**

.

.

.

" _Si estás preparado para tener sexo, no olvides usar condón ,a menos que quieras ser padre"_

.

.

* * *

 **Siete años después.**

Jamás le habían gustado los hospitales, no desde que su madre murió en uno de ellos— hacia bastante tiempo— parecía que todo se volvía a repetir, esta vez no era un familiar sino una vieja conocida de su adolescencia, él se encontraba esperado en aquella sala de espera, le dolía la cabeza, la noche anterior había estado bebiendo hasta desfallecer, sino fuera por ese hombre ahora mismo estuviera en su quinto sueño.

Recordó como esa misma mañana alguien toco a su puerta, pensó e ignorarlo pero aquello no funciono, aquel sujeto era peor que un grano en el trasero.

Gintoki no recordaba deberle dinero a laa Yakuza,mucho menos aquel sujeto , sintió un extraño escalofrío.

— _Si— pregunto con sarcasmo mientras se sacaba los mocos._

— _¿Sakata Gintoki?—inquirir el sujeto de cabellos negros, Gintoki pudo notar como el hombre del peluquín— porque era notable su calvicie—trataba sin mucho éxito tapar su calvicie._

— _¿En qué le puedo ayudar?— quizá aquel hombre necesitaba un trabajo de la Yorozuya, aunque pensándolo bien tendría que decir que no mataba a nadie_ , ni enterrar cuerpos

— _Necesito que vengas conmigo_.

— _¿Disculpe?_

— _Mi esposa desea verlo._

— _¿Su esposa? —Quizá estuviera crudo pero aquel sujeto no le daba buena espina, su sentido de vago bueno para nada le advertía que algo pasaría, que no debía ir, si es que apreciaba su vida tal y como estaba._

—Dejeme entender,usted _ha interrumpido mi sueño de belleza, señor del peluquín_ para ¿que vea a su esposa?—Gintoki preguntó.

— _No es un peluquín— se defendió el hombre exasperado. — Es mi cabello— empezó a toser._

— _Lo que diga anciano— Gintoki lo miro con sus ojos de pez muerto. — mire le seré sincero, no estoy interesado en conocer a su esposa, porque mejor no se va por donde vino, quiere— Gintoki se giró, estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, más aquel sujeto no se lo permitió._

— _Por favor, mi esposa esta grave y necesita verlo con urgencia._

— _Señor ya le dije._

— _No quiero obligarlo a la fuerza—amenazo el sujeto— vera, mi esposa Kouka Kugimiya* está muy grave y desea verlo con urgencia._

— _¿Kouka?— bastaron aquellas palabras para que Gintoki aceptara aquello._

.

.

Y ahí estaba él, sentado en aquel hospital privado esperado por aquel hombre del peluquín, había pasado quince minutos desde que llegó, el sujeto no daba señales de vida y la cabeza no dejaba de doler, además no ayudaba que frente a él se encontraba una mujer que no dejaba de hablar , era linda , pensó, no lo negara, quizá estaba crudo pero no era tan estúpido para negar la belleza femenina.

La mujer no estaba sola, a su lado se encontraba una niña muy parecida a ella, solo que su cabellos era de color bermellón y de ojos azules, un color de ojos que Gintoki había visto hacía tiempo, esos ojos le recordaron a su difunta madre, la mujer de nombre "Mutsu" —así le había llamado la niña— parecía platicar con la niña de algo serio.

—Kagura quédate aquí, ahorita vuelvo – le dijo la mujer de cabellos marrones.

—Pero Mucchi.

—No tardare— la niña no muy convencida acepto— iré hablar con tu padre, no te muevas de aquí y no hables con extraños—Mutsu le dedico una mirada matadora a Gintoki.

—Si—respondió la pequeña Kagura, la mujer se fue ahí, dejado aquella niña de ojos azules que le miraba atentamente, después de algunos minutos Gintoki se sintió incomodo por aquella mirada tan penetrante.

— ¿Que tanto me miras?—pregunto sin tacto.

—Tiene un pedazo de arroz en tu cara,aru— musito la niña.

Sintió como las orejas se ponían caliente,se limpio rápidamente el rostro.

 _"Maldito calvo"_ pensó Gintoki,ni tiempo para arreglarse le dió.

.

.

.

.

No tardo mucho y aquella mujer de cabellos castaños regreso, parecía estar molesta, se llevó a la niña a la cafetería— no es que Gintoki fuera chismoso —pero la niña había gritado de alegría.

—Sakata— el hombre del peluquín regreso.

—Yato.

— Kouka te espera en la habitación 103.

.

.

Si bien Kankou —asi se llamaba el viejo— le dijo que Kouka estaba enferma, no pensó que fuera grave.

Gintoki no la recordaba de aquel modo, ella al verlo le sonrió, sus ojos verde que siempre brillaba con joya ya no lo hacía más, estaba más delgada, más pálida de lo que recordaba, había perdido todo el cabello que poseía, se veía tan frágil como si fuera de papel, tenía conectado un respirador y varios cables al cuerpo, Kouka la bella y hermosa mujer de treinta dos años estaba muriendo.

—Ha pasado bastante tiempo Gintoki –susurro con una pequeña sonrisa—no esperaba verte de esta manera, luzco horrible ¿verdad?— su voz sonaba triste y decaída , no parecía aquella mujer que conoció tiempo atrás.

—Te vez hermosa— mintió, aunque en realidad no podía negar que pese a su enfermedad, aquella mujer seguía luciendo hermosa, no cualquiera seguía regalado aquella sonrisa pensé al dolor que debía estar sufriendo.

—Que dulce eres, gracias Gintoki— admitió ella— no te quedes parado ahí, ven acércate— él no lo dudo y se acercó aquella mujer, está por su lado tomo una de sus manos—quien diría que nos volveríamos encontrar siete años después.

—Kouka yo.

—Recuerda como nos conocimos. —acorto ella.

—Sí –delibero—estabas llorado por tu ex que te había roto el corazón meses antes de tu boda.

—Enserio —sonrió — no recuerdo aquello, sino más bien recuerdo que tú estaba bastante abatido, sin no mal recuerdo, una mujer te había despreciado, estaba tan tomado que tú llanto fue un dulce canto para para mí oídos.

—Kouka— sonrió Gintoki, sabiendo que aquello era verdad, después de aquella charla, recordó que él empezó a tomar y a llorar, Kouka lo consoló cuando debía ser al revés.

—No recordemos aquello, tú esposo me dijo que necesitaba verme.

—Así es.

Gintoki dudaba en continuar, pero tenía saber aquello.

— ¿Qué es lo que tienes?— pregunto. — ¿Es grave?— sabia la respuesta a esa pregunta, aún costado de la cama había un pequeño letrero que decía "cáncer terminal".

—Leucemia— respondió con amargura— puedes creerlo, es algo bastante triste, morir joven es algo cruel.

—Kouka. — No sabía cómo consolar a quien ya sabía su destino.

— ¿Viste a mi hija?— preguntó, cambiado rápidamente la conversación.

— ¿Tú hija?

—Es la niña que esta afuera, una de cabello bermellón y ojos azules.

—Veo que no perdiste el tiempo, tú hija de parecer mucho a ti.

—Así es , heredó mi cabello gracias a dios, pero tiene el carácter de su padre, Kagura a veces es muy caprichosa, no le gusta que la contradiga, aunque es muy dulce y llora con facilidad— hablo con tanto amor y orgullo de su hija—esta frágil que a la primera regañiza llora, me gustaría ver cómo crece, me gustaría verla casada y con hijos,me gustaría vivir muchos años—su voz se quebró, varias lágrimas cayerón de su rostro.

—No digas esas cosas, tú puedes vi. ...—se cayó, no podía decir aquella mentira.

—Ambos sabemos que es mentira,el doctor no me dió muchas esperanzas , dijo que era cuestion de días, horas o quizá minutos,y la verdad estoy tan cansada que no aguanto más—Kouka empezó llorar más fuerte

—No digas eso Kouka.

—A ti no puedo mentirte , siempre fue fácil hablar contigo—apreto su mano—pero está enfermedad no solo me afecta mi, sino también a mi familia, mi hermana dejo su trabajo para cuidarme,mi esposo ha gastado mucho dinero en mi y Kagura,mi pequeña niña no deja de entrar y salir de este lugar,el cáncer no solo me está matando a mi, sino también a ellos.

—Kouka — Gin le dió un apretón de manos— no pienses en eso.

—De verdad lamento que tengas que pasar por esta situación,Gin ,lo lamento tanto, me estoy desviado de lo verdaderamente importante, aunque quizás ya te diste cuenta de todo ¿verdad?—se limpio aquellas lágrimas.

—¿De qué?

—¿Viste sus hermosos ojos azules, verdad?, es bastante obvio quien es su padre— Gintoki no recordaba que el hombre de peluquín tuviera aquel color de ojos—Gintoki lo siento por todo pero, no puedo morir sin antes liberar mi alma, necesito decirte lo que estado callado en estos últimos siete años.

—Kouka.

—Le pedí a Kankou que te trajera por una razón.

—Dime que no es el mismo tipo que te dejo— ella no respondió sino que sonrió de oreja.

—Kouka.

Ella miro a la nada, su mirada se suavizo, Gintoki aun recordar el cómo se había conocido, lo hermosa y fuerte que se veía.

—Es el mismo, es irónico ¿no?— Gintoki se guardó su comentario sarcástico, algo relacionado al poco cabello que poseía y lo tonta que había sido en regresar con un sujeto así.

—Quizá no lo entiendas, tal vez con el tiempo él te lo diga, pero ahora necesito decirte algo mucho más importante—Gintoki la miro— pensaba en contactarte cuando me entere, pero fui egoísta, no quise arruinar tu vida, eras más joven que yo— empezó— aunque eso era solo una excusa, yo deseaba seguir adelante sola, pero todo se complicó— la mujer se sumergió en recuerdos nostálgicos, recuerdos donde ella estaba sola pero feliz con su pequeña hija— He sido egoísta Gintoki ,lo siento de verdad.— volvió a disculparse— lo siento de verdad— comenzó a llorar nuevamente— pensaba decirte cuando fuera mayor pero….

—No entiendo.

—Recuerdas la última vez que nos vimos, aquella despedida donde no usaste protección— los ojos de Gintoki se abrieron, de pronto una extraña sensación se instaló en su estómago, comenzó a sudar, no podía ser,trago saliva, no, debía ser una broma, aquella niña de ojos azules venía a su mente— Aquella noche tuvo consecuencias, no quise decirte antes pero —ella le sonrió—quedé embarazada.

Tras decir aquello Gintoki perdió todo el color que poseía, la palabra "embarazo" resonaba en su cabeza.

Gintoki no sabía qué hacer, la mujer le había revelado aquel secreto mejor guardado.

Que jodida se había vuelto la vida. No podía creerlo ,el padre pero si apenas y podía con su vida. ¿Qué haría con una hija?

—Kouka, es…es una bro-ma ¿verdad?— dijo nervioso.

—No—dijo firmemente— esa niña que se encuentra en el pasillo es tu hija, Kagura, mi dulce niña es tu hija , tu hija biológica Gintoki— el sollozo se hizo más fuerte— perdóname, perdóname— decía desesperada la mujer , de un momento ella comenzó a toser. —No puedo irme, no sin tener tu perdón, siento no haberte dicho, Gintoki, lo la-mento de verdad.

—Kouka— Gintoki no sabía qué hacer, ella comenzó a toser más fuerte— ¡ENFERMERA! ¡ENFERMERA!— un par de enfermeras entraron a la habitación.

—Por favor retirese señor.

— ¡NO!—Grito Kouka. —Gintoki.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte— musito él, Kouka lo miro—No te preocupes más Kouka, yo… yo cuidare de ella—Kouka miro a Gintoki por última vez con una enorme sonrisa, sus ojos brillaron como aquella días cuando estaba sana y con vida, de pronto todo el dolor y cansancio que estaba sintiendo en los últimos años desapareció, sintió una paz tan abrumadora, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, Gintoki salió de la habitación mirado como el esposo de Kouka se acercaba a ella.

—Kankou…—musito, tomo su mano con suavidad—Kaukou.. —Gin no logro escuchar del toda aquella conversación— por favor—pidió.

—Te lo juró — Kouka sonrió para quedarse sumida en un sueño eterno, uno donde ya no sentía dolor alguno, uno donde ella podía vivir eternamente.

.

.

.

.

Gintoki se quedó a medio pasillo sin saber que hacer o decir, el grito de hombre de peluquín no se hizo esperar, la mujer de cabellos castaños apareció junto a la pequeña niña de ojos azules.

Pudo ver como Mutsu intentaba ingresa a la habitación, la pequeña niña miraba la escena mientras pequeñas lágrimas se formaba en sus ojos.

No tardó mucho y Kankou salió de la habitación,estaba pálido, sus ojos lucían sin vida, parecía como si hubiera envejecido varios años.

—Kankou—menciono Mutsu, este negó con la cabeza, la mujer se desborono mientras comenzaba a llorar, un chico de cabello bermellón se acercó a ella, parecía consolar a la pobre mujer, mientras que el hombre del peluquín se acercó a Kagura.

—Kagura— susurro, la pequeña niña de cabello bermellón se acercó corriendo a él, lo abrazo tan fuerte que el hombre sentía que se rompería de tanto dolor. —Kagura-chan—Kagura tenía 6 años, había pasado la mitad de su vida en los hospitales viendo como su hermosa madre se marchitaba. —Gura-chan.

Ella no era tonta, sabía que algo malo había pasado, la pequeña niña tenía mucho miedo, miedo al saber que algo malo le había pasado a su madre, miro a su tía quien era consolada por su tío Kamui.

—Lo lamento—menciono aquel adolescente, mientras las lágrimas caía de su rostro.

—Kouka—grito Mutsu como si algo le hubiera arrancado, un par de enfermeras se acercaron para ayudar a la joven mujer—KOUKA—gritó más fuerte —¡TÚ NO KOUKA! ¡NO DEJES HERMANA, HERMANA! KOUKA—llamo,no habia palabras para calmar la perdida de un ser querido, sobre todo si era el único familiar que poseía.

Kagura entonces lo supo,algo malo le había pasado a su madre, ella busco respuesta en su padre, un extraño frío se apoderó de ella.

— ¿Mami? —pregunto, el hombre no pudo decirle nada,¿cómo le podía decir a una niña de seis años, que su madre estaba muerta? no habia forma alguna, lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla más fuerte.

—Mami está en un mejor lugar. —sin entender muy bien aquellas palabras, Kagura empezó a llorar aferrándose a su padre.

—Papi ¿Dónde fue mami? Papi…papi— la niña de seis años comenzó a gritar de forma desgarradora, —quiero.. ¡QUIERO A MI MAMI! ¡QUIERO VERLA! —ella comenzó a deshacer aquel agarre , quería entra aquella habitación, necesitaba ver a su madre.

—No Kagura-chan, por favor.

—¡MAMÁ, MAMÁ!—repito —¡MAMI!

Gintoki miro aquella escena, veía como aquel hombre había perdido a su esposa y ahora consolaba a su hija, no sabía cómo debía sentirse, solo que jamás podría llegar hacer como aquel hombre, jamás podía ocupar aquel lugar, no se veía siendo padre.

De pronto se sintió fuera de lugar, él no encajaba ahí, ellos era una familia, Kankou era el padre que Kagura había conocido todo este tiempo, sin embargo, aquella niña que lloraba desconsoladamente ,era su hija.

Su hija.

Jamás pensó que estaría en aquel dilema ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Se repetía en su cabeza.

Por primera vez en años, Gintoki se sintió más perdido que nunca, en ese momento deseó jamas haber tenido sexo sin protección, sobre todo ser padre.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Lamento mucho la demora,si bien dije que actualizaría pronto surgieron cuestiones personales, quizá se pregunta si ella ha subido varios fic y a actualizado porque este fic no, la razón fue precisamente este capítulo , debía describir una escena sobre una pérdida y realmente no fue fácil,si buen ya tenía avanzado no pude terminarlo, debido a que perdí a un familiar en aquellos días y mi padre ha estado entrado y saliendo del hospital,así que no me había sentido con ánimos de escribir esta escena.

Siento que este capítulo le faltó algo, pero mi cabeza ya no me da para más, disculpe de ante mano, muchas gracias por leer.

 **Y si, Gintoki es el padre biológico de Kagura** —aunque no lo crean— al principio dudaba pero al final decidí que efectivamente gin fuera su padre , esté fic tocará varios temas, sobre todo veremos cómo gin tendrá que crecer,este fic estará lleno de alegría, de triste y sobretodo todo "lecciones de vida"" porque nadie sabe naciendo y sobretodo ser padre.

 **Nos veremos hasta la próxima , muchas gracias por leer y apoyar está historia, con mucho cariño frany.**

Fanfic

24-01-2018


End file.
